


Celeb/nonceleb wolfstar

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrities, Clubbing, Gay, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: Remus Lupin is a famous celebrity, everybody wants to be him or date him.Sirius Black is just an every day guy,but a drunk hookup brings them together





	Celeb/nonceleb wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own any of these characters*  
> follow my instagram @padfoot.moony_

Remus Lupin is a simple man. He enjoys the little things: family-chosen or biological-baking and creating things for people to enjoy; however, because he’s famous, people tend to believe he’s conceited. He barely acknowledges his fame. His Friday nights don’t typically include going to exclusive clubs; they’re full of board games with his chosen family until it was his twenty-fifth birthday. His friends wanted to take him to a local club-a gay one at that. Why? Because Nymphadora recently turned twenty-one and wanted to find herself a girlfriend. That being said, one wouldn’t consider Remus to be a heavy drinker-or even a lightweight-until he woke up, naked, in a stranger’s bed.  
Sirius Black on the other hand was used to the party scene. He does it to keep his ‘punk’ aesthetic. He’s quite popular, however, he’s no Remus Lupin. He’s not the sweater-wearing, pure-hearted celebrity that also has amazing vocals-although Sirius has some serious pipes. Sirius isn’t as simple as the artist, but he does live the life of a basic twenty-one year old despite being twenty-four. One would expect Sirius to wake up with strangers in his bed-it’s a rare occurrence-until he woke up with Remus Lupin-The Remus Lupin-in his bed.  
Why was this such a big deal? Well, for one, people tend to assume Remus is dating Nymphadora, and secondly, Remus doesn’t talk about his personal life. He talks about professional things: what movies he may be in, where he may be traveling for meet ups, etc. Remus is private, so it’s a shock for him to be in bed with another male-especially a stranger.  
How did that happen?  
Friday night in Remus’ apartment was going as it typically would. Remus was just talking to Nymphadora Tonks, “Listen, Dora. I don’t think I should go out.” He said as he scrolled through his Instagram, liking some friends photos.  
“What’s the worst that can happen, Remus?” She asked.  
“A lot. Besides, the paparazzi would be all over taking photos of me.” He took a bite of the pizza he had ordered.  
Tonks rolled her eyes, “Come on, Remus! They won’t know it’s you if you go to the gay club down the road. Plus, it’s your birthday!” She sighed, “please! It’s fun.”  
Remus sighed, “if you insist. You owe me.” He told the girl before he went up to his room. He switched his ‘home sweater’ and ‘home jeans’ for a soft cream colored sweater and light washed baby blue ripped skinny jeans. He threw on some shoes and a beanie before grabbing anything he may need-including his little button that summons a security team if he’s in danger. He’s quite the celebrity. When he gave in, Tonks brought him to the nearby club where more than one guy checked the 6’4” man.  
While Remus was reluctantly deciding to make his way to the club, Sirius was at his best mate, James’, flat with James and his girlfriend, Lily. “Come on, Prongs,” he begged using a childhood nickname they came up with when James accidentally stabbed a fork into the cafeteria table at their shared boarding school. “I need my wing man.” He sighed.  
James shook his head, “go without me! It’s mine and Lily’s four year anniversary, I’m proposing tonight.”  
Sirius groaned, “can’t believe you’re leaving me.” He said dramatically, dealing against the counter as James continued to ignore him while he got ready for the special dinner he made. “Fine, I’ll go to that gay club without you.”  
“Have fun with that…”  
Sirius huffed. James was all in Lily headspace. Whatever. Sirius doesn’t need him. He has money in his wallet and a need to go hook up with someone. He made his way out of the flat, heading to his favorite gay club: The Bulge.  
Little did he know, the celebrity at the top of his ‘celebrities I would do’ list is at the same club.  
Throughout that night, Remus received different drinks-many of them. He didn’t know he was drunk until he was drinking a glass of Fireball and stumbled over to a shorter, dark haired male who appeared to be checking him out. “You need something?” He slurred, a smirk on his face. Remus is a bit of a flirty drunk-when he’s on his third drink after he’s already drunk.  
The dark haired male turned to Remus, “you.” He flirted, winking at Remus.  
“I need your name first.” Remus teased drunkenly, vision slightly blurred. It was dark, and the only lights were bright pink and blue from the strobes.  
“Black. Sirius Black~”  
Remus nodded, “Lupin-“ He hiccuped-“Remus Lupin.” He recited just to copy this stranger.  
Sirius’ eyes widened, “really?” He gawked. “Now I really want you.” He smirked.  
Remus chuckled, leaning close, “for the next hour…”  
That’s how they wound up in bed together.  
The morning hangover was unbearable for the two males. As soon as Remus’ whiskey eyes opened, he was blinded by the little light coming in through the scarlet curtains. He groaned softly, hand moving off the bare back of the man snuggled into his chest to rub at his eyes. He felt a bit of movement and glanced down to the sleeping stranger who was blinking up at him.  
Holy shit he’s cute.  
Holy shit I’m in his bed.  
Holy shit, he definitely knows who I am.  
Sirius stared up at Remus. He thought the whole night was a dream. Flirting with the Remus Lupin. Snogging the other until they got kicked out of the bar. Being topped by-  
“Morning?” Remus muttered, voice hoarse.  
That’s hot.  
“Morning.” Sirius muttered, voice raspy. He pulled himself out of Remus’ once comforting hold. He winced at the way he was feeling. He took a whiff of the air. James was definitely over. “I’m going to get some water and Tylenol.” He told Remus, getting up out of bed.  
Shit.  
His ass did not feel great; it was worth it. He looked around for some boxers, picking a pair up from his dresser. He then made his way out of the room into the kitchen. He saw James cooking some omelets with a bag from a nearby fast food chain. He knows his hangover cures.  
“Heard you had a guest last night.” James commented, motioning to where two ice glasses of water sat with the bottle of painkillers.  
Sirius only grunted in response, taking the items back to his room.  
“I want to hear about it!” James called.  
Remus had gotten out of the bed and was working on finding his clothes. It was quite difficult with the throbbing in his head. He looked up at Sirius as Sirius handed him the water and painkillers having already downed his on the way to the room. “Thank you.” Remus muttered, taking the painkillers. He stretched, “where’s your bathroom?” He asked.  
Sirius motioned across the hall, “there. Take your time-my mate, James, made breakfast and brought some fast food. If you want-“  
Remus looked at Sirius, “I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” He told him, walking across the hall into the bathroom. He shut the door, doing his business. Once he was done, he looked at his nearly dead phone. There were photos of Remus snogging Sirius. Great. Now everyone wanted to know who his ‘boyfriend’ was. He’d have to get some kind of public disguise before he left. He sighed, leaving the bathroom, making his way into the living room.  
“So this is the Remus you slept with last night?” James announced, walking over. “James Potter, I’m Sirius’ best mate.” He winked.  
Remus shook his head, “pleasure to meet you, James.” He stretched.  
James shook his hand back, “so my mate Sirius is cleaning his room up a bit, but how would you feel staying for breakfast. You’re his celebrity crush.” He winked.  
Remus chuckled, face heating slightly. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, I need to warn him that he’s now my ‘mystery man’ according to the internet.” He shook his head as he went and took a seat at the island.  
Sirius had walked in when Remus said that. He walked over to sit beside Remus, “you’re not weirded out?” He asked.  
Remus shook his head, “I’m used to it-I don’t normally do this, but I wouldn’t do something drunk or sober without thinking.” He explained as James gave them both plates of greasy food with the omelets. “Thank you.”  
Sirius nodded, “well-this doesn’t have to go further.” He was getting his confidence back. He smirked, “but I’m single if you’d like my number.” He winked.  
Remus chuckled, “I’d have to give you mine. I’m afraid my phone is dead.”  
Sirius nodded, taking his phone off the cable, handing it to Remus. Remus put his number in the phone and handed it back over. He started to eat the breakfast as James spoke up.  
“Lily said yes, Sirius.”  
“Really? About time!” Sirius beamed at James. He was in a great mood already.  
“You want to be my best man?”  
“You don’t even have to ask!” Sirius beamed even wider. He looked over at Remus, “Do you maybe want to be my date for the wedding if you’re not busy…?” He asked hesitantly.  
Remus looked at Sirius, “that sounds wonderful. I’d need to know the day, but I believe it’d be fun.”


End file.
